Mayor Temeroso
Mayor Temeroso is the mayor of San Lorenzo. He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Appearance Temeroso is a large and imposingly muscular man. He has dark hair and brown eyes, as well as a mustache and beard. He dresses in a purple coat and blue waistcoat, and wears multiple rings. In Season 1 Episode 7 "Bravery", he also wears a purple hat. Personality Temeroso is a coward who is particularly afraid of strangers (though he is afraid of just about everything) and likes hiding in barrels above all else- it is a wonder the town survives. Despite this, he doesn't seem particularly evil and does a good job helping the town by taking care of the paperwork and other official duties. He has a very girlish scream and is also skilled at making the barrels he hides in. He is protective of this job, saying how barrel builder was a "lone wolf" job. Furthermore, he seems to be very paranoid- in Season 1 Episode 7 and Season 5 Episode 11, his house is shown to have many locks. He is also shown to care about the town and when threatened by El Moco, he was shown to be brave enough to stand up to him: clearly he can be brave when he wishes. He takes his role as mayor seriously as shown when he refused to allow El Moco to become mayor, knowing full well what a bad person he was. However, he did allow Puss to become mayor in Season 1 Episode 7 as he trusted him to take care of the town. In fact, he acknowledges Puss as the town hero and usually goes to Puss when bad things or people come to town, or when he is scared, showing how much he depends on and respects Puss. Surprisingly, the one thing he is not afraid of above all else is bees, despite how dangerous bees are, since he had a pet bee when he was a child. Temeroso has a soft spot for children, shown in Season 5 Episode 2, where he tells the monster whom he believes is the orphans in a costume that it is "cute", and promises not to hit it. Furthermore, in Season 5 Episode 11, he tells Lil' Pequena that he is only "moderately terrified" of her. Mayor Temeroso can also sing, as shown in “Bravery.” Background Not much is known of his background, other than that he grew up in a poor family and had a pet bee. He seems to have been the mayor for some time though it remains to be revealed when and how. Skills Despite his cowardice, he himself is very strong and can roll around in a barrel easily, navigating around his enemies and attacking them with surprising strength. When he gained confidence in Season 1 Episode 7, he was able to beat quite a few thieves by himself but he lost his confidence by the end of the episode. In Season 5, he uses fruit as a weapon, throwing it at monsters from inside a barrel. He can also talk to bees. Trivia *He is shown to wear a lot of rings, including one on his left ring finger, which would signify he is married but no spouse has been shown. *His name, Temeroso, is Spanish for 'fearful'. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Puss in Boots Characters Category:Heroes